When Ron Weasley meets Luna Lovegood in a park
by Uranie
Summary: Ron feels very lonely because Harry and Hermione are in love with each other. Pretty sad situation. But he will find Luna! the second round is here! enjoy it!review please!
1. Chapter 1

**When Ron Weasley meets Luna Lovegood in a park**

****

****

**Summary: Ok. Ron feels very lonely because Harry and Hermione are in love with each other. Pretty sad situation. But, one night, he's going to meet a really special personn: Luna Lovegood. How such a crazy girl can help our dear red head?**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: in my wonderful dreams, I own the whole world of Harry Potter... But let's face the truth: I'm not J.K Rowling! Too bad!**

**This story is compltely stupid. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Here we go... Once upon a time, there was a red head in Hogwarts. His name was Ron Weasley. He was the best friend of Harry Potter, the most famous wizzard of all the times; the boy who had a scar. There was also Hermione Granger, aka the-girl-who-had-all-the-answers. It was a wonderful friendship ( I love this world "wonderful", sounds nice). But one day, a big problem appeared. Ron, who had fallen in love with Hermione, discovered that in fact, the young girl was in love with Harry. They were happy together, discovering their mutual love. But Ron started to depress. Every moment of the day, he was thinking about Hermione. He would have liked to speak to someone, to express his feelings, but he couldn't tell to Harry how he was feeling about his new girlfriend ( of course no!). So he stayed quiet. His friends, so much in love, couldn't notice his uneasiness.

One night, he decided to spent some time in the park of the school. He could be totally alone, and it would be just great. He was walking by the moonlight, remembering all the joy he used to have with his best friends when love was not part of their relation. But then, a voice came to him.

- Hello. Looking for a flying hedgehog?

Of course, thought Ron, it could only be Luna Lovegood, with his luck. And that was her. She was standing alone, in front of a tree. She looked weird, just like everytimes.

- Flying hedgehog? he asked. So now, hedgehogs can fly? Good thing.

Thas was really weird, even for a wizzard.

- Of course, she said simply. But not all of them; only a few. My father told me that they lived in trees.

- Huu, like birds, you mean.

- Exactly, she answered, smiling at him.

Ok, she was absolutly wako. No doubt. Maybe St Mungo could help her. Ron started to walk away. He had definitly no interest in the stupid quests of Luna. But she started to follow him. He stopped.

- What do you want?

- I want to stay with you.

- Well, I think that it's going to be a little complicated because I want to be alone.

- So, that means that we don't want the same thing. Personnaly, I'd like to meet some flying hedgehogs, or one at least. But you know, we don't have all the time what we're expecting. So, I want to stay with you. Ok?

Ron was not Ok. He wanted to be alone.

- I said I wanted to be alone. Why don't you go to find some flying hogs, if it makes you happy?

- Oh, hogs can fly? She asked, very intersted.

- No, answered Ron. I mean, I don't know, and I don't care. I just want to be alone.

- You mean, without me?

- Exactly: without you.

For a moment, there was a silence. Ron could see how Luna was sad. He knew she had no friends. Probably she had been happy to see him. But he just couldn't stay with someone tonight. He had to be alone. Sorry for Luna.

Once again, he started to walk away, but once again, he's been stopped. Luna appeared in front of him.

- And what if I sing?

- What?

Ron just didn't understand what she was saying. It was not the first time.

- Yes! Do you want me to sing a song?

- No. Leave me alone!

He was yelling at her but this time, it was a major case. How couldn't she understand his need of solitude? He sat down on the ground. There was nothing to do with Luna; she couldn't understand anything. She didn't understand what reason was. She started to sing.

_- My gift is my song_

_And this one is for you_

_And you can tell everybody_

_That this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but_

_Now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world_

Wait a second, I've forgotten the lyrics...

Ron was waiting; he has nothing else to do. That was so Luna: she starts to sing a song but she doesn't know the lyrics! This girl had a gift to complicate the most simple things. Maybe simplicity was not fun! After all, thought Ron, this time it was not dangerous.

- There was something with the eyes... Oh yes

_Now excuse me forgetting_

_For these things I do_

_You see I forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_But anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

That was finished, fortunatly. That was not she couldn't sing correctly, but just, her voice was... strange. Not an experience to start again. She seemed to wait for some compliment.

- Congratulations, said Ron with the most of enthusiasm he could. It was very very very very...

She was waiting, hopeful.

- ... an interesting song.

It seemed enough for Luna because she was smiling and laughing at the same time. Ron didn't know why, but he felt deeply strange. To be with her, like that, and to see her so happy. That was the first time that he saw her happy like that. Now she was dancing all around him, with the moonlight shining above her head. Her blond hair were flying around her face. It was magic.

- So, what are we doing now?

- What?

Ron was lost in his thoughts. She was looking at him, visibly waiting for an answer.

* * *

**So what are they going to do now? That's a good question. And if you want to know: REVIEW! **


	2. Second round

**When Ron Weasley meets Luna Lovegood**

**Disclaimer: the same thing that in the first chapter!**

**Summary: Now, I wish you know the story!**

**Rating: still K**

**Now: Second round !**

* * *

Being with Luna was like to be in a coma, thought Ron. It was strange, and you were searching how to escape. But Ron couldn't escape. Luna had this strange power: her madness was attractive and scaring at the same time.

So they were standing in the middle of the park, Ron wishing he was still in his bed, Luna looking at him.

- " What do you want to do? she asked. Maybe we can walk a moment?"

- "Ok, said Ron. But in silence."

Then, they started to walk. The air was cold, very cold. But it seemed to have no effect on Luna, noticed Ron. She was just wearing a dress, with nothing else.

- " Do you want my cloak? He asked her."

She stopped and looked at him, really surprised. After a moment, she smiled at him and said:

- "So, you want to play this game? Oh, it's such a great idea. I've all the time loved this Prince Charming things!"

Ron was like frozen. What did she say? A prince charming? What an idea! He was not a prince charming! At least he was not her prince charming!

But Luna was already in her new game.

- "You're going to save me, she said."

- "What in the hell are you talking about?"

- "The danger. It's all the time like that in fairytails."

Ron wanted to wake up. NOW!

-"Do you have any dragon on you?"

-"No! I don't have any dragon on me. Why would I have a dragon on me."

He paused in order to breath a moment. Ironicly he added:

-"But if you want, I could introduce you to one of my brothers."

But Luna didn't seem to notice.

-"We have to chose a tree, she said to him."

-"Why?"

-"It will be our castle."

-"Oh, of course, our castle. It's totally normal: we have to built a castle in a tree, in the middle of the night."

-"Hey! You should be a little more enthousiast. I do everything for you."

-"For me?"

-"Yes, of course? You cannot save me if I'm not in the greatest tower of a castle, with a dragon to protect me."

At this point, Ron only need a drink, or maybe two. She was lost far away from reason and logic.

-"Why do you want me to save you?"

-"Because you're my prince charming."

-"What?"

-"And I'm your princess."

-"How this whole story started?"Asked Ron.

It was too much. He didn't want to be a prince charming and to save Luna from any danger. In fact, she was the only danger he could see, right now. Luna started to sing (again!):

_-"She loves you yeah yeah yeah_

_She loves you yeah yeah yeah"_

It is a dream, just a dream, thought Ron. But in fact, he knew that everything was true. That was just horrible.

-"I've found one", exclaimed Luna.

Ron came to her.

-"What did you find?"

-"A tree!"

-"Oh good. In a park: what a surprise!"

Then, Luna started to climb onto the tree. She sat on a branch and said:

-"Now, make your declaration."

-"What?"

-"You have to make your declaration if you want to seduce me."

-"I don't want to seduce you", he said, complitely horrified.

-"Then, another prince will come, he will declare his love for me and I will follow him."

-"And why is it my problem?"

-"Because you are my prince charming. Let's go. Declare your love."

Ron started to think in himself. It was stupid as idea, but he had nothing esle to do. He wanted to be alone, and Luna wouldn't leave him in peace. So, if he played her game, maybe she would go after. That' s why he started to sing:

_-"So, so you think you can tell_

_Heaven from hell_

_Blue skies from pain_

_Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail_

_A smile from a veil_

_Do you think you can tell_

_And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts_

_Hot ashes for trees_

_Hot air for a cool breeze_

_Cold comfort for change_

_And did you exchange a walk-on part in the war for a lead role in a cage_

_How I wish, how I wish you were here_

_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year_

_Running over the same old ground_

_What we have found_

_The same old fears_

_Wish you were here"_

Luna didn't say anything at first. Then, she left her tree to come back on the ground.

-"It's beautiful Ron. I've never heard something like that. Did you sing it for me?"

-"That's what you wanted", he answered.

-"I hadn't expected something so magic."

* * *

So, do you enjoy the magic? If it's yes, REVIEW!

I just want to say that the song is not born in my imagination, it's a true song called "Wish you were here", composed by the Pink Floyd. Thank you for them!


End file.
